My little girl
by musiclover13kc
Summary: Kyle has just realized that his little girl is not that little any more and soon she'll be old enough to marry. At the same time Aria is trying to understand her feelings and with help of her friends solve a town mystery. Oh and Barrett and Jake made a bet. Ok i know bad review but read anyway.
1. Jake is a genius

Hello everyone! I really love the Rune Factory series, but my favorite of all time has to be Rune Factory 2 because you can be a girl. Anyway I own none of these characters and hope you like!

_Kyle_

We were sitting on the docks looking out at the sea. Barrett, Jake and I came here after the huge celebration of Cammy and Roy's wedding. I looked out at the ocean, feeling somewhat old, as I chugged down my pint of beer. It felt like yesterday that Cammy and Roy were only 6, running around town getting into all sorts of trouble and now their 23 and married. God how time flies!

"So… who do you think will be next?" Barrett asked as he took a gulp of his beer.

"What do you mean?" I asked still in my thoughts of the past.

"I mean who do you think will get married yet, you idiot."

"Typical human for ya." Jake chimed in. I began to laugh a little. At least this hasn't changed, Barrett calling me idiot every time he gets the chance and Jake calling everyone a "typical human" in that crude way of his.

I never really thought of who would marry after Roy and Cammy. Everyone knew Roy and Cammy would end up together, Alicia didn't even have to help that prediction come true. But after… There are plenty of children to pick from.

1.) There are Ray and Yue's twins, Sera and Serena

2.) Max and Julia's daughter Leann (Most likely)

3.) Barrett and Dorothy's son Leonel

4.) Jake and Cecilia's son Orland

And 5.) Rosalind's and my daughter Aria. (No way in hell is that EVER going to happen!)

"I put my money on Aria." I heard come out of Barrett's mouth.

"Yep same here. That'll be the next human we see in white." Jake said as if it was set in stone. I was completely shocked. My Aria? My little girl? They both began laughing, I guess the shock was plastered all over my face.

"You didn't really think it wasn't going to happen sooner or later did you?" Barrett said through his laughs. "Your daughter is way to pretty to not catch at least one boys eye!"

"And this year she'll be of legal age to marry! The only way you'll ever keep anyone away is if you became a Douglas!"

That's right! Douglas was able to keep Mana from getting married until maybe two years ago when she married a royal messenger named Marcus Flynn. (Rarely is ever around however.) I f Douglas can do it so can I! "Jake you're a genius!" I said popping up from my seat and running towards home. I had a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to find a way to convince Douglas to teach me the art of scaring off men.

_Narrator _

The two men sat there watching as Kyle ran off, still both very confused on what just happened. "I'll bet you money that Aria will marry one of our sons…" Barrett said calmly taking another sip.

"Nah, she'll marry human traveler…" Jake said slowly taking a drink from his beer.

"You want to bet? How about 1000?" Barrett asked still very calm looking out into the ocean.

"You're such a human. Betting on something that you're positively going to lose to." Jake said as they both stood up. They shook each other's hands sealing the bet of 1000 big ones. After it was sealed they went their separate ways waiting for the day of Aria's wedding.


	2. it's a date!

Hi everyone welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the end! Oh and I own none of these characters.

_Aria_

It was a normal Monday morning. The brisk spring air blew through my window, awakening me from my dream, making me get out of my warm bed and get ready for school. I looked out my window watching my father planting the seeds for the new season. Yep today was going to be a normal day like any other. I grabbed my cloths and got ready before I headed down stairs for some breakfast.

_Kyle _

I opened up the door, still thinking of my plans, unaware that I was tracking mud into the house. "Kyle!" I looked down at the ground and gave out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry darling, I was just thinking." I walked back to the door and took off my shoes before giving my wife a peek on the cheek.

"It's fine I was planning on cleaning the house anyways." She said giving me a small smile before handing me a plate of eggs and toast. As I sat down I heard the footsteps of my darling daughter coming down the stairs.

"Morning mama! Morning papa!" She said with a smile on her face. However I wasn't smiling, because this was the first time I saw my daughter, not as papa's little girl, but as a young women. It was true my daughter was pretty, actually beautiful! She had my auburn hair which she wore in a long pony tail. She had dazzling brown eyes, which in the right light you would see specks of yellow and she had her mother's amazing smile. She was built like an athlete, tall with strong legs and arms, but she was also curvaceous. She really did look like a warrior princess.

I looked at what she her choose in clothing. She was wearing a pair of shorts that didn't even reached her knees which showed off her tanned legs, some work boots that made her an inch taller and a shirt somewhat like her mother's, the shoulders were cut off of it and there were long flowing sleeve and to make matters worse the shirt was cut into a V-neck. That was the point when I realized that she was a beautiful (soon to be the legal marriage age.) woman. This was a total nightmare!

_Aria_

I walked over to my mother, kissed her on the cheek like I always do and was handed my breakfast. I sat next to my father, giving him a kiss on the cheek too. As I began eating I felt the eyes of my father watching me, which made me feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Um dad, is something wrong?" I asked. He just looked as if he was shocked or scared, but he said nothing. He just kept on staring. I began to quicken my eating, wanting to get out of this awkward situation. "Well, I'm done, so I'll um see you uh later…" I put my dishes in the sink in the sink and grabbed my bag. Before I got to the door however I was stopped by the ring of my father's voice.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?!" He asked getting up from his chair.

"To the barn… to brush the monsters… before I go to school…" I looked over to my mother for an explanation, but she looked as confused as I. Before I knew it my father grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs.

"No way in hell, are going out into public dressed like that! Now get up to your room and changed into something more presentable!"

"But dad this is what I always wear!" I looked over to my mother, who had followed us up the stairs, I really needed her help. She went over to my father and put her had calmly on his shoulder making him take a small breath.

"Now, Aria you better get going you don't want to be late for school. And Kyle may I have a word with you please?" I gave my mother a small thank you smile before I ran out the door. Thanks to my father's shenanigans I was running late.

Once I got to Cherry Blossom square I was waved down by my best friend Leonel. He was standing next to a Cherry Blossom tree with two cups of hot chocolate and his book-bag across his shoulder. He's grown since we were little, became more guy looking, but if you tried you could still make him look like a pretty little girl. "Morning. Wow you're late, I got here before you did. Actually I thought you might have caught a cold." He said before handing me one the hot chocolate. It was normal for us to do this. We'd meet up in the morning and either drink tea, coffee or hot chocolate (depending on who's turn it was to bring the drinks) together and chat before school. "So why are you late? Had a little too much fun last night and slept in?" He asked with a teasing voice.

"No," I said as I placed the cup to my lips. "it's my father's fault. I was just doing things a normal when all of the sudden my dad goes wacky and tells me I have to put on something more proper!"

"But you always wear this." He said in a confused voice.

"That's what I said! But apparently for some random reason today it's not proper!" Unintentionally Leonel gave out a small laugh. I gave him a small hit which only made him laugh louder.

"What's so funny?" asked a little and polite voice. We both turned around to see another one of my close friends and also my beautiful cousin Leann. Leonel slightly blushed when she came up to us looking away so she couldn't see. For around five years now he's had a crush on my dear cousin and I was the only person in the whole town that knew.

"Oh nothing much, just that my father's crazy." This made Leann give out a small giggle, which made Leonel blush even harder.

"Um, Aria I'm going to meet you inside ok?" He said before running into the school, leaving Leann and I in the dust.

"Uh did I do something?" She asked somewhat confused. I looked over at her and gave her a small smile trying my best not to laugh.

"Oh it's _smirk _nothing, he forgot he had some homework to finish before class. So did you need something?" She looked around the square before taking me by the hand and dragging me into the school until we reached the library. This was the second time I've been dragged around today. She looked around nervously before putting her lips near my ear.

"I um saw a ghost..."

"A ghost?!" I almost yelled making her cover my mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! What if someone hears you? Eww!" She yelled letting go of my mouth after I licked her hand.

"Well that's what you get for trying to smother me! Any who you saw a ghost! When? Where?" She wiped the saliva off her hand before she began to speak. She slowly looked around the room making sure no one was there.

"Well last night I couldn't get any sleep, so I decided to get up from bed and make some tea. Anyway when I went down stairs I saw a glowing light come from one of the windows. When I looked outside I saw this guy maybe in his early twenties wandering around. As I watched him I realized that his feet weren't touching the ground. Then only a second later he was facing, his big red eyes staring into my soul! So out of fright I ran to my parent's room and stayed there for the night…" That was when we heard it! A small laugh come from behind a book case that made Leann give out a scream.

"Will you_ please_ stop screaming human?" Out from behind the bookcase came Orland with an annoyed look across his face. "This is a Library, no place for someone to be yelling at. If you're going to do that please go outside." I smirked a little imaging the handsome yet very annoying Orland being the Librarian that would be his dream job I bet.

"Sorry Orland, I didn't know you were here. Um by the way how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough…" He said. "Leann I'll give you a piece of advice ghosts aren't real. All of that was most likely your imagination." With that statement he was about to leave, but before he got to the door I blocked him.

"So you're telling me you don't believe in ghosts then?" He looked at me with an annoyed look, before rolling his eyes.

"Yes I'm telling you I don't believe in ghosts. There is no scientific evidence to say they are real and I personally have never seen one either. So what reason is there to believe in them, now will you please move human?"

"Oh really! Ok mister science," I said making Leann give out a small giggle and Orland look more annoyed. "Well then you wouldn't mind then going ghost hunting will you?"

"And why would I do a stupid thing like that?" He asked now trying to find a way pass me.

"Because if you don't I'll make sure your late for class and you don't want that now do you?" I gave him a smirk and after a little thought he nodded in agreement. We both knew there was no way he could get out of this one, because if he didn't come that would mean he was bested by a human and he could never have that.

"Great then it's a date! I'll meet you tonight at 10 at school then!" And with that I let the annoyed Orland go and my cousin standing there completely dumbfounded before I walked into class.


	3. Please Douglas! Please!

I own none of these characters and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kyle stood in front of the store having second thoughts of whether to do this or not. He knew his daughter. He knew if Aria ever found out about this she'd believe he didn't trust her, which would make her mad and not talk to him for week's maybe even months. But then he remembered the fright he got this morning, and without knowing it he began giving out a war cry, the only words that anyone would be able to make out was "Protect Aria!"

Kyle ran into the store slamming his hands onto the counter grabbing Douglas's attention from a nice afternoon snack. "Morning Kyle, how's my best customer doing on this fine day?" Douglas asked in his normal hearty voice. When Kyle didn't answer Douglas was somewhat shocked. Kyle is normally a very talkative person, especially on a nice spring day like this.

"Douglas I have a new respect for you. I never understood why you protected Mana so much, but now that I have a teenage daughter, I must applaud you sir. You have an absolute talent!" Kyle admitted dropping his head onto the counter.

"Well I'm glad someone sees my gifts, but why you telling me this now?" Douglas asked still having a proud smile plastered on his face from Kyle's sad complement.

"My daughter isn't a little girl anymore!" Kyle began to wail as if his worst nightmare was coming true. His daughter was growing up too fast for him. Feeling pity for Kyle, Douglas grabbed two shot glasses and poured them both a drink.

" I warned you about this Kyle, one day she's your little girl asking you to play dress up and drink tea and the next thing you know she's wanting to get married and have kids of her own. It'll drive you crazy." He said chugging down the alcohol before pouring another shot. Kyle almost began to cry at this statement as he pushed the glass towards Douglas silently asking him for more.

Kyle took one last shot before gathering up his composure. "Douglas you were able to keep men away from Mana for many years, using some type of **super-secret father of teen age daughter** technique where you can make mini earthquakes that make men go running. I am begging you powerful overlord please teach me your ways! Save my daughters innocents!" He begged grabbing Douglas by his shirt pulling him close to his face. Douglas threw Kyle off of him straightening out his clothes before he said anything.

"Kyle, tell me why should I help you. I mean yes you are my best customer and a very nice guy, however you were one of the men I ran off and when you got married you did break my baby girl's heart even if it was just a little. Now I could make you suffer for that by making you go through what I had to, so give me a reason not to." Kyle stared deeply into Douglas's eyes as he thought very hard along with screaming at himself for being such a flirt in the past, but it was now for the sake of his daughter.

"Because my daughter is just an innocent little girl and if you don't help me she may end up married or something horrible and she's still just a child! So please if you care about anything for my daughter please help me!" Douglas rolled his eyes and poured Kyle one more shot before putting the alcohol behind the counter.

"Ok! Ok Kyle I'll teach you what I know. However you must wait until tomorrow because you have given me a giant headache, god dammit." Kyle's face brightened as he jumped over the counter, giving Douglas a huge hug that almost choked him so badly that it turned him blue. "Get off me Kyle!" Douglas yelled pushing him to the ground with a loud boom.

"Ha, ha, ha thank you Douglas! Thank you so much!" Kyle said as he stood up before running out the door. Little did he know that tonight his daughter would be sneaking out of the house to meet the town's elf boy.

Thanks for reading, promise to write another soon.


	4. Adventure!

Hello reader sorry for the long wait, life kind of got in the way. But I hope you enjoy this this chapter and I promise I'll give you another one soon.

_Aria_

I stared at myself in the mirror. _What were you thinking? _Was the thought that screamed through my head. "Why? Why in this sweet world would you ask Orland to join you? Orland! The Ice King!" I whispered in a hushed tone, I didn't need mother or father to hear me yell about sneaking out to meet a boy, especially the town's young elf.

At least one person in my family seemed to have had a pretty good day. Dad came home with a huge smile on his face and seemed to have completely forgotten about his awkward phase this morning with a cheerful voice and a skip in his boot. (Sorry I forgot the phrase)

The sky was growing darker and darker as my parents were getting ready for bed. I stared into my battle bag, which was filled with weapons, maps, candles and candy which I stole from the kitchen after dinner, double checking that I had everything I needed. Then I stepped back over to my mirror. I was wearing my normal attire except I had on my old winter jacket and hiking boots, but something didn't feel right. I looked at my face; I rarely ever wore makeup, only on special occasions like holidays or weddings. I stared wondering wither I should wear some tonight or not.

_Of course not! Why would you even think that? It's not like Orland would notice anyway… _I didn't understand why I was thinking or feeling this way. True he was handsome, most elves are and he was smart, no one could protest that however he was the most argent and insufferable person this side of the country.

But even when I keep telling myself that I kept on thinking about him. The way his platinum blonde hair blows in the wind, how his ice blue eyes always sparkle in the sun light and how pleasant he always smells like a mixture between heavy spice and the midnight air. It was then when I heard a small rapping on my door, "Hey honey you awake?" My eyes widened as I quickly kicked my bag into the corner of my room and threw my jacket over it hoping it'd look like a pile of dirty clothes. Then I quickly grabbed my hairbrush and ran back to my mirror.

"Come in." My dad walked in slowly with a small, almost sad smile on his face.

"Hey what are you doing up so late Aria? At dinner you said didn't very feel well?" he asked as I began to brush my hair out.

"Oh the feeling went way after I ate a little something and I had some last minute homework to finish. Is there something wrong?" He gave me another small smile before he sat down at the edge of my bed and motioning me to come sit next to him.

"I have realized that this morning I was acting a little strange and that I might have even scared you. It's just I finally realized something myself today and this thing frightens me but it doesn't excuse my behavior this morning and how I acted towards you… Well what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." I looked up at my father to see that his cheeks were a little red and a gave out a small chuckle before giving him a hug.

"Aw daddy you didn't scare me, I already knew you were crazy, but thank you for apologizing." My father gave out a hearty laugh before getting up and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright silly girl you finish getting ready for bed, it's going to be a big day tomorrow remember. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." My father closed the door and I gave out a small sigh. I was starting to feel bad about seeking out but I wasn't going to miss this adventure for anything. So I threw on my jacket and grabbed my bag. Then I stuffed pillows under my blankets, blew out my candle and opened the window. And when I finally landed softly on the ground I set off for my new adventure.

_Kyle _

After my little talk with Aria I felt a little ashamed. _Was it really a good idea to ask Douglas for help?_ _Should I just trust her to make her own chooses? _I tried my best to shake those thoughts out of my head but they kept on coming back causing me to feel guilty, _Of course not. I'm her father, I'm merely protecting her_.

When I opened the door to my bedroom I found my looking at beautiful wife sitting under the covers reading an old book. Her beautiful blue hair flowed like a waterfall down her back, her twinkling eyes jumping from word to word as she flipped the pages of her book. I stared at her a little bit in the door way caressing this magical moment.

When she finally looked up she was little surprised to see me there but only a second later she gave out a small chuckle setting her book onto the bedside table. "Darling what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just looking at one of most amazing creatures in this world." I saw her cheeks go a light shade of pink before I walked over to her, climb on top of her and placed a passionate kiss on her ever so soft lips. "Have I ever told you that I'm luckiest man in the world for being your husband?" I gently purred in her ear as she ran her fingers run through my hair. I felt her cheeks become hot which only made me have a smirk appear on my face.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked in a whisper before I gave her another passionate kiss.

"I need you tonight…"

_Orland _

I sat at my desk trying to concentrate on my textbook, however the feeling of anxiety kept pulling on my nerves and the sound of Aria's voice filled my mind. _Shit I can't concentrate… Why is that? _I didn't understand, I wasn't anxious because of the idea of ghost, they don't exist, but if it wasn't that, then what would it be? Then I started to think of Aria, the beauty of her smile, the sweetness of her voice, the silky touch of her hair, the chocolate color of her eyes, the way her lips were shaped and I imagine how incredibly soft they were. I shook my head as a blush spread across my face _what the hell are you thinking? This is the girl who is forcing you to leave your studies and go on a pointless ghost hunt. _I looked up at my cloak, 9:55; I gave out a small sigh. _Well here goes nothing._

I had everything set for sneaking out, pillows were under my bed, my parents were getting ready for bed and my Grandfather was already asleep. No one was in the inn tonight that, which made it quite simple to sneak out. As I quietly walked down the stair I heard a small cough, "Have a good night with Aria, Orland." I looked behind me to see my grandfather making a cup of tea. I stood there shocked until I straightened up my back and gave a small cough.

"I thought you were asleep…" My grandfather gave me a chuckle before walking over to his room and as he passed me he said,

"I'm not that old Orland, I know how people act when they have something to hide, I did raise your father you know. Tell Aria I said hello." With that he walked into his room. _To tell the truth if anyone was a ghost it would be him. _

Once I got out side I began to walk down the street, my pace quickening each step I took. I didn't understand why I was in such a hurry. I wasn't at all excited about looking for ghost, was it because of Aria. "Stop!" I demanded of myself as got to the school. I looked around for a moment and then I saw her staring at a cherry tree. _Ok let's start this pointless adventure. _


	5. Ghost hunt part 1

Hey people I'm sorry for the wait but I've been kind of distracted lately. I hope you like this chapter though and I promise a new one soon.

_Aria _

I was staring at the cherry blossom tree outside the school, the true majestic beauty that surrounded it from the moonlight. I was remembering how excited I always was for the festival when I was a child. Back then life was pretty simple, except for the whole trying to find my father thing, however relationships were simple. Back in the day you could ask anyone to join you and it didn't mean a thing, but now everything's become so complicated that if you asked anyone of the opposite sex to join you that it automatically meant that you have a thing for them. The last time that I actually went with someone was when I was ten and coincidently it was with Orland. Back then I didn't really think of him as an entitled prick, but instead just that he was shy and a little different. _How wrong was I…? _

"What are you doing?" I turned my head to see Orland marched up to me, his hands in his pockets and a look of distain across his face.

"Oh nothing merely thinking." He came over and stood next to me as the wind that blew his scent over me way. The smell was actually relaxing.

"You think?" he asked in a much too serious tone. _Relaxation over._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked trying my best not to let out my agitated tone in my voice.

"It means that you don't think. It means that you usually just make rash decisions without ever thinking about the outcome and the only reason anything ever works in your favor is because of pure dumb luck. That you believe in the childish ideas of fantasy and fiction instead of reality, dragging other people into your nonsense. That you are a foolish HUMAN." He said crossing his arms over his chest. _Ouch that hurt. _

"Aw thank you Orland! That must be the nicest thing you've said to me in years!" I said in the most sickly sweet voice I could muster. "I should be proud to be paid such a nice complement by an entitled, arrogant, pride driven, know it all, pain in my ass elf like you." And with that I walked pass him intentionally ramming my shoulder into his. I went to my bag and pulled out a map of the town. "Now were here, Leann said that she saw the ghost near her house walking towards the church and coming from the town square around eleven or twelve. " I dug through my bag and pulled out a red pen circling the area between the two points.

"So if my hunch is correct he'll be in this area at the same time as yesterday." I heard Orland step to my side and before I knew it he swept the map from my hand. I watched as his eyes darted back and forth.

"May I ask a question without getting yelled at?" Orland asked handing me back the map. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small grunt. "If this guy doesn't appear until around elven or twelve why are we here an hour early?" _Shit. _My cheeks began to grow hot. I quickly turned around so he wasn't able to see it.

"Well um when I asked you to join me I didn't get all the information that was needed." I heard him give a small grunt under his breath.

"Ok that doesn't really explain why we're still here at this hour." He said in a nonchalant attitude which only made me grow redder. I really didn't understand why I didn't told him when I learned the truth. Maybe it was because I knew he'd look down at me, like he always does when I make a mistake. However in the back of my mind something was telling me different, that I simply wanted time alone with him. _No away, he's a prick! Why would I want to spend time with him._

"Because you're you!" that was all I was able to say before pushing pass him again heading toward Leann's house. "Come on lets go." As I walked on I heard his snicker, 'she doesn't think...' _Whatever you asshole. _

_Orland_

We'd been sitting in the bushes of Leann's manor for about an hour or so completely bored, _this is so idiotic... _I thought to myself as I looked across the street at the Inn. _I could be work right now, but instead I'm here waiting for a stupid ghost that's not even real. _I glanced over at Aria she had been silent for the whole time we've been here in these bushes, barley even sending a glance my way. _I didn't hurt her feelings did I? _I thought as I stared at her. _We'll she was being an idiot, believing that Leann actually saw a ghost. _

"Did you lose something over here?" she asked with a hiss in her voice.

"No why do you ask?" Aria gave out a small sigh before looking over in my direction, but she wasn't willing to look me in the eye.

"Look it's kind of uncomfortable when you stare at me so please quit it." I noticed that when she said this her cheeks grew somewhat red which only made me blush. _Damn it pull yourself together! _"Anyways you really should be looking out for the ghost." She gave out another sigh before grabbing her bag and pulling out some candy. "You want some?" she asked in a whisper still refusing to look at me.

"No thank you I not one for sweets." She gave a small shrug before popping the candy into her mouth. There were several minute of silence, which usually never bothered me but this silence was different. This was awkward silence, Aria awkward silence which is never good.

"Um Aria I wish to extend my apologies to you. I may have been somewhat harsh to you when I exclaimed my opinion and even though I am correct I am sorry." She gave out small grunt before grabbing another candy then she looked straight at me.

"Listen Orland if you're not going to give me a real apology then give me no apology at all." I didn't understand, _what she meant not giving her a real apology. That was real_.

"That was a real apology." I began somewhat confused I must confess. _What could I have possibly done wrong? _

"Sure you apologized, 'I may have been somewhat harsh to you when I exclaimed my opinion and even though I am correct'. I didn't care about the tone and if you can't understand why I'm mad then you're a bigger idiot then I thought." With that she tossed her head back into the direction of the road and continued to stare into the darkness.

"Look Aria I'm sorry I was right and you can't take it however you didn't think when you decided to do this. You decided to chase a myth and drug me into it." I said standing up from my spot in the bushes. "This has been an idiotic endeavor from the start!"

"Please you didn't have to come you know, it's not like I forced you or anything." She said darting up, coming face to face with me. "You could have stayed home and done whatever you do but it was your own pride that forced you to come, not me, AND I ACTUALLY WISH YOU DIDN'T COME YOU WHINING IDIOT!" We were about to get into an all-out war when we saw him.

"My darling, where are you?"


End file.
